Ataxia, a disabling and frequently fatal neurological disorder, results from a wide variety of genetic and acquired etiologies. The 6th Ataxia Investigators' Meeting, AIM 2016: From Basic Science to Clinical Therapeutics will assemble an international roster of investigators to address the diverse causes of ataxia, to define better the pathogenic basis of ataxia, and to explore routes to therapy. The conference will focus on the most recent scientific advances and emerging integrative approaches toward therapy, with the following objectives: 1) Identify common disease mechanisms, 2) Explore therapeutic strategies, 3) Help establish the future leaders of ataxia research, and 4) Bring trainees (graduate students and postdocs) into contact with ataxia patients and families. AIM 2016 will represent a critical mechanism to facilitate collaboration and discussion on ataxia research and therapeutic approaches, which is of particularly great importance now that the field is entering the phase of meaningful, multi-center clinical trials both in the United States and Europe. The AIM 2016 meeting, affiliated and overlapping with the annual meeting of the largest ataxia foundation in the country occurring at the same hotel, will maximize the impact of this meeting for scientists and patients alike.